Lisa Marie Presley
Lisa Marie Presley (born February 1, 1968)[1] is an American singer-songwriter and actress. She is the daughter of musician-actor Elvis Presley and actress and business magnate Priscilla Presley, and is Elvis's only child. As sole heir to her father's estate, Presley is the owner of Graceland, the Memphis mansion where her father lived, now a major tourist attraction. She has conducted a long career in the music business and has issued several albums and videos. Her work as a vocalist and lyricist has ranged across rock, country, blues and folk. Presley has been married four times. In 1988, she married musician Danny Keough, with whom she had a son and a daughter. She was then married to singer Michael Jackson and briefly to actor Nicolas Cage, before marrying music producer Michael Lockwood, father of her twin girls. In 2010, they moved to Coe's Hall,Rotherfield, East Sussex, in the United Kingdom.[2] Early life Lisa Marie Presley was born on 1 February, 1968, to Elvis and Priscilla Presley at Baptist Memorial Hospital in Memphis, Tennessee,[3] exactly nine months after her parents' wedding (1 May, 1967). After her parents divorced, she lived with her mother.[4] When her father died, 9-year-old Lisa Marie became joint heir to his estate with her grandfather Vernon Presley and her great-grandmother Minnie Mae Presley. Following the deaths of Vernon in 1979 and Minnie Mae in 1980, Lisa became the sole heir and inherited Graceland. In 1993, on her 25th birthday, she inherited the estate, which had grown to an estimated $100 million. It is reported that Lisa sold 85% of her father's estate.[5] Music career On April 8, 2003, Presley released her debut album, To Whom It May Concern. It reached No. 5 on the [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_200 Billboard''200] albums chart and was certified gold in June 2003. Presley wrote all the lyrics (except "The Road Between", which was co-written with Gus Black) and co-wrote every melody. To promote it, she presented a concert in the UK. The album's first single, "Lights Out", reached No. 18 on the ''Billboard Hot Adult Top 40 chart and No. 16 on the UK charts. Presley collaborated with Billy Corgan of the Smashing Pumpkins for a co-written track called "Savior", which was included as the B-side. Los Angeles Times critic Robert Hilburn reviewed Presley's debut album. He said, "The music on her new album has a stark, uncompromising tone" and "Presley's gutsy blues-edged voice has a distinctive flair."[6] Her second album, released April 5, 2005, Now What, reached No. 9 on the Billboard 200 albums chart. Presley co-wrote 10 songs and recorded covers ofDon Henley's "Dirty Laundry" (the album's first single, which hit No. 36 on the [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_100 Billboard 100] AC singles chart),[7] and the Ramones' "Here Today and Gone Tomorrow". The song "Idiot" is a jab towards different men in her life. Unlike her first album, Now What included a Parental Advisory sticker. Presley coversBlue Öyster Cult's "Burnin' for You" as a B-side. Pink makes a guest appearance on the track "Shine". Her third album, Storm & Grace, was released on May 15, 2012. She said: "It's much more of a rootsy record, organic record, than my previous work."[8] It is produced by Oscar and Grammy winner T-Bone Burnett.[9] Allmusic offered this view: "On her first two albums, Lisa Marie Presley wanted to be a pop star with a difference; on Storm & Grace, she clearly would rather be an artist, and if she's still working her musical shortcomings out of her system, this is a stronger, more mature, and more effective work than one might have expected. Nearly ten years into a recording career she may or may not have wanted, Presley is finally developing a musical personality that truly suits her."[10] Spinner.com observed: "Presley has made the strongest album of her career in the upcoming Storm & Grace. It's a moody masterpiece, exploring the demons and angels of her life to the tune of country-spiced downbeat pop."[11] Entertainment Weekly praised the "smoky, spooky" single "You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet".[12] Collaborations Pat Benatar and Lisa Marie Presley performed at the VH1 Divas Duets, a concert to benefit the VH1 Save the Music Foundation held at the MGM Grand Garden Arena on May 22, 2003, in Las Vegas. Together they sang Benatar's hit "Heartbreaker", which Presley frequently performed at her own concerts on tours afterward.[13] Also in 2003, Presley contributed a recording of "Silent Night" for the NBC Holiday Collection, Sounds of the Season. Other artists singing on this collection include Kylie Minogue, Coldplay, Michael Bublé, Carly Simon and Bonnie Raitt. In 2006 a documentary about Johnny Ramone of the rock group the Ramones was released called Too Tough to Die: A Tribute to Johnny Ramone. Directed byMandy Stein, the film shows Deborah Harry, the Dickies, X, Eddie Vedder, Lisa Marie and Red Hot Chili Peppers as they stage a benefit concert to celebrate the Ramones' 30th anniversary and to raise money for cancer research.[14] In August 2007, the single "In the Ghetto" was released. Elvis Presley had originally released the single in 1969. In the new version, Lisa "duets" with her father. The video, simultaneously released with the single, reached No. 1 on the iTunes sales and No. 16 on Billboard‍ 's Bubbling Under Hot 100 singles chart.[15] The song was recorded to commemorate the thirtieth anniversary of her father's death. Lisa Marie said she decided not only to sing, but to sing with him. "I wanted to use this for something good," she told Spinner, so she filmed the video in New Orleans. Proceeds from the video and single benefited a new Presley Place Transitional Housing Campus there.[16] Lisa Marie appeared on The Oprah Winfrey Show to perform the song with the Harlem Gospel Choir, using vintage footage of her father.[17] In October 2009, she joined singer Richard Hawley on stage in London. She sang vocals on a song the pair had been working on called "Weary".[18] Hawley wants to help Presley relaunch her music career, and the two have embarked on a songwriting partnership in which Lisa writes the lyrics and Hawley the music. In an interview with Oprah Winfrey, Presley said that she was currently recording a new album in London due to be released in 2011.[19][20] T-Bone Burnett said of collaborating with Presley on Storm & Grace (2012): "When songs from Lisa Marie Presley showed up at my door, I was curious. I wondered what the daughter of an American revolutionary music artist had to say. What I heard was honest, raw, unaffected and soulful. I thought her father would be proud of her. The more I listened to the songs, the deeper an artist I found her to be. Listening beyond the media static, Lisa Marie Presley is a Southern American folk music artist of great value."[21] Music videos In 1997, Lisa Marie made a video of "Don't Cry Daddy" as a duet with her father. This video was presented on August 16, 1997, at the tribute concert that marked the 20th anniversary of Elvis' death. The video has Elvis' original vocal to which new instrumentation and Lisa Marie's vocals were added; the recording was not for commercial use. The song created a renewed interest in her as a recording artist. It displayed the husky timbre in her voice.[22] Lisa Marie's video for her debut single "Lights Out" premiered in February 2003. Directed by Francis Lawrence, the video was from her album To Whom It May Concern.[23] Her second video from that album was directed by Barnaby Roper and shot in New York for the song "Sinking In".[23] On Presley's second album in 2005, her first single and video was for a cover of Don Henley's "Dirty Laundry". The video was directed by Patrick Hoelck and singer George Michael made a cameo appearance in it. Patrick Hoelck teamed with Lisa Marie for her second video from that album for the song "Idiot" and shot the video in downtown Los Angeles. Through the video Lisa follows a woman through the streets. We never see her face until the end, when she gets in a cab with Lisa, putting her face to face with another version of herself. Presley teamed up again with Director Tony Kaye (American History X) for the video of "In The Ghetto." Lisa Marie Presley filmed the video 'In the Ghetto', featuring her late father Elvis, in hurricane-ravaged New Orleans. All proceeds from the video and single went to benefit a new Presley Place transitional housing campus there. "I wanted to use this for something good," Lisa Marie told Spinner of the posthumous duet.[24] In 2006 Presley was asked to take part in a video of Johnny Cash's "God's Gonna Cut You Down". Rick Rubin produced the record and Tony Kaye directed the video which featured Lisa Marie Presley, Iggy Pop, Kanye West, Chris Martin, Kris Kristofferson, Dixie Chicks, Flea, Chris Rock, Justin Timberlake, Sheryl Crow, Dennis Hopper, Bono, Shelby Lynne, Jay-Z, Keith Richards and Johnny Depp and won a 2008 Grammy Award for Best Short Form Music Video. Presley appeared in Michael Jackson's 'You Are Not Alone' video in June 1995, directed by Wayne Isham.[23] Activism for Scientology and other causes On September 26, 2002, Lisa Marie Presley addressed a Congressional hearing in opposition to the use of medication in treating ADHD, stating: "I have spoken to children who have been forced to take a cocaine-like stimulant to control their behavior; I have shared their sense of sheer desperation. Children have been wrenched from their family's care simply because their parents favored an alternative, drug-free approach to addressing educational and behavioral problems. The psychotropic drugging of millions of children has to stop."[25] These views reflected her beliefs as a Scientologist. Addressing the Committee as the International Spokesperson for Children's Rights, for the Citizens Commission on Human Rights (CCHR), a group run by Scientologists, Presley commented on this lack of information provided to parents: "I want to emphasize looking for drug-free answers. Only by looking for alternatives to drugs will parents discover for themselves the numerous simple, workable and drug-free answers to the problems of attention, behavior and learning. A child could suffer from allergies, lead poisoning, eyesight or hearing problems, or be simply in need of tutoring, or something even more basic than that—phonics. Instead of supporting what is drug pushing, our governments, schools and doctors must ensure that all—not carefully selected—information is made available to parents in order for them to make an informed choice about their child's educational and medical needs".[26] On September 6, 2006, Mayor Michael R. Bloomberg proclaimed MAC Viva Glam Day in New York City with Spokespeople Lisa Marie Presley, Eve and Dita Von Teese.[27] All money raised from the sale of the MAC Viva Glam lipstick went to the Mac AIDS Fund. Charity work and humanitarian efforts In October 1997, Presley along with friend and fellow Memphian Isaac Hayes, opened the Literacy, Education and Ability Program (LEAP). LEAP is run byApplied Scholastics,[28] a group run by Scientologists. The Elvis Presley Charitable Foundation (EPCF) was formed by Graceland/Elvis Presley Enterprises, Inc. in 1984 to continue Elvis' own tradition of generosity and community service and to honor his memory. The EPCF is overseen by Lisa Marie Presley, chairperson, and the management team of Graceland/Elvis Presley Enterprises, Inc. In 2001, Presley Place opened to its first residents. Presley Place provides homeless families up to one year of rent-free housing, child day care, career and financial counseling, family management guidance and other tools to help them break the cycle of poverty and regain self-esteem and independence. Also funded by the EPCF is the Elvis Presley Music Room, where the youngsters of Presley Place and others may enjoy access to musical instruments and instruction and participate in special related programs. The EPCF created the Elvis Presley Endowed Scholarship Fund at the College of Communication & Fine Arts at the University of Memphis to assist students majoring in areas of the arts. "All of us with the EPCF and Elvis Presley Enterprises are extremely proud of this amazing facility," stated Presley. "The work that MIFA (the Memphis-based Metropolitan Inter-Faith Association) does truly has an impact on peoples' lives and we look forward to this collaboration."[29] Presley joined Oprah Winfrey and her Angel Network and was active in the relief efforts after hurricane Katrina devastated New Orleans and surrounding areas. Presley gave a helping hand in Memphis, Tennessee. "I'm here," she said, "because I definitely needed to do something, and it just so happens this is where I'm from. I'm going to do everything I can. People need help—this is a huge catastrophe and everyone needs to stand up." Her first stop was a food bank, where, with the help of FedEx and Kroger, Lisa Marie loaded a truck with groceries. Then it was time for a pit stop at Target for toiletries and clothes. "I thought I was going to grab a couple things at the store," Presley said, "and I ended up filling up a truck. I went a little crazy." Presley's final destination was the Grand Casino Convention Center in Mississippi to distribute the supplies to people who had lost everything. One evacuee said, "I really appreciate everything Ms. Presley is doing for us. We have nothing, so we're very grateful for everything she's doing".[30] In 2011, Presley became a patron of the Dream Factory, a charity based in Hainault.[31] Presley was one of the celebrity guests at the Snowball held at the Prince Regent in Chigwell in aid of the Dream Factory. Actors Ray Winstone and Sid Owen, who are both patrons of the charity, and Amanda Redman were also among guests at the star-studded event, which raised £59,000 towards granting the wishes of terminally ill children and those with life-threatening illnesses or disabilities. Organizer Avril Mills said: "We have granted 83 dreams in under three years, so the money is going to go towards a lot more dreams. It costs between £500 and £5,000 for a dream. Lisa Marie Presley was very nice and she now wants to become a patron of the charity. We talked about the charity and she brought a big framed picture of Elvis, which she got flown over for the Dream Factory from Graceland, and that raised £7,000."[32] Grammy Foundation On June 6, 2004, Presley was on hand as the Grammy Foundation, in partnership with 7-UP, named Long Beach Polytechnic High School a Gold Grammy Signature School at Scottish Rite Cathedral in Long Beach, California. Created in 1998, the GRAMMY Signature Schools program recognizes top U.S. public high schools that are making an outstanding commitment to music education during an academic school year. Presley presented the custom award and a monetary grant to benefit the school's music program. On October 22, 2005, Presley presented a special award to Isaac Hayes at the Memphis Recording Academy Honors. A host of hometown stars gathered to see Presley, Justin Timberlake, Isaac Hayes and David Porter honored by the Memphis chapter of the Recording Academy. Presley and music producer Jimmy Jam presented the award to Hayes.[33] On November 11, 2005, Presley participated in a GRAMMY SoundCheck at LA's House of Blues, during which she and other industry professionals met with a group of music students to discuss career opportunities available to them within the music industry.[34] Awards and honors On January 5, 2002, Presley received the Humanitarian Award from the World Literacy Crusade for her efforts to help children across America learn valuable skills for study and improve their lives. Lisa Marie Presley received her award from Isaac Hayes, Chaka Khan and Yolanda King, daughter of the late Martin Luther King Jr.[35] World Literacy Crusade is regarded by critics as a front group for the Church of Scientology.[36] On June 24, 2011, Presley was officially honoured by the Governor of Tennessee, Bill Haslam, who proclaimed a day of recognition for her in recognition her charitable efforts.[37] As stated in a proclamation received from the City of Memphis on June 18, 2011: "Lisa Marie Presley is a humanitarian and philanthropist who continues to focus her efforts on the hometown she knows and loves, Memphis. Through her efforts and time she has improved homelessness, literacy, and raised funds for local charities and organizations. She raises awareness for Memphis and continues to set an example of what one person can do when they put their mind to it. "Now, Therefore, I, A.C. Wharton, Jr., Mayor of Memphis, TN, do hereby recognize the lifelong service of this illustrious humanitarian and philanthropist."[37] Personal life Marriages and relationships Presley married musician Danny Keough on October 3, 1988.[1] They had two children, son Benjamin (born October 21, 1992) and daughter Danielle Riley (born May 29, 1989),[38] an actress and model known professionally as Riley Keough.[39] Presley obtained a quickie divorce in the Dominican Republic on May 6, 1994.[40] Keough is a bass guitar player in Presley's band, and also serves as her musical mentor.[41][42] Lisa Marie Presley still regards Keough as a close friend.[43][44]Keough lives in the guest house on Presley's property.[44] Presley described her relationship with Keough after they separated: "I don't know how, but we've managed to stay close ... There's others that I have pain or betrayal associated with that I won't have anything to do with. But he and I had a special thing. Unconditional."[44] In a 2003 interview with The Commercial Appeal, Presley commented on reports that she and Keough were planning to remarry: "Danny is my best friend, always has been, always will be. I love him unconditionally, but we are not together. It's not like that."[45] Keough and Presley became closer after Presley divorced Michael Jackson.[46][47][48][49] Keough's younger brother Thomas Keough had been an official witness at Presley's marriage to Michael Jackson.[50] Twenty days after her divorce from Keough, Presley married singer Michael Jackson.[51] They had first met in 1975 when a seven-year-old Presley attended several of his concerts in Las Vegas.[7] According to a friend of Presley's, "their adult friendship began in November 1992 in L.A."[52] They stayed in contact every day over the telephone. As child molestation accusations became public, Jackson became dependent on Lisa for emotional support. She was concerned about his faltering health and his addiction to drugs.[53] Lisa explained, "I believed he didn't do anything wrong, and that he was wrongly accused and, yes, I started falling for him. I wanted to save him. I felt that I could do it."[54] Shortly afterwards, she tried to persuade Jackson to settle the allegations out of court and go into rehabilitation to recover. He subsequently did both.[53] In January 1996, citing irreconcilable differences, Lisa Marie filed for divorce, according to legal papers.[55][56] Michael Jackson had originally planned to file for divorce first. However after Presley begged him not to file, Jackson caved in only to discover front page the next day that Presley had filed for divorce.[57] In an October 2010 interview with talk-show host Oprah Winfrey, Lisa Marie told Oprah that she and Michael Jackson spent the four years following their divorce together, on and off, in an attempt to reconcile and said that she had traveled to different parts of the world in order to be with him.[58] Presley was engaged in 2000 to rocker John Oszajca.[59] She broke off the engagement after meeting Nicolas Cage at a party.[60] Presley's third marriage was to Cage.[61] They were married on August 10, 2002, in an oceanside ceremony near the Mauna Lani Bay Hotel on the Big Island of Hawaii. Cage had proposed just ten days earlier. Cage filed for divorce after 108 days of marriage, on November 25, 2002, and the divorce was finalized on May 16, 2004. The divorce proceeding lasted longer than the marriage.[62] Presley married for a fourth time on January 22, 2006, to Michael Lockwood, her guitarist, music producer and director.[63] Keough served as best man at the couple's wedding, held in Japan. Priscilla Presley walked her down the aisle in front of sixteen guests. In March 2008, Presley announced that she was pregnant, following speculation over her apparent weight gain.[64] Her husband is a first-time father.[65] On October 7, 2008, Presley gave birth to fraternal twin girls, Harper Vivienne Ann and Finley Aaron Love[66] via Caesarean section. The twins weighed 5 pounds 2 ounces (2.3 kg) and 5 lb 15oz (2.7 kg), respectively.[67][68] Twins run on both sides of Presley's family; her father Elvis had a stillborn twin brother and her mother Priscilla has younger brothers who are twins.[69] Presley stated that she and her family have moved to the United Kingdom: "We have found the quality of life so much more enriching and fulfilling. The civility, the culture, the people and its beauty have reawakened me and have smoothed out some of my bleak and jagged views about people and life."[70] In August 2010, Presley and her family were reported to have bought an £8-million stately home in Rotherfield, East Sussex.[2] She also said recently that Los Angeles had "gotten dramatically worse in the last five or six years, even more shallow if that's even possible." In a 2013 interview with Luka Neskovic, for The Huffington Post, Presley said that maybe one day she will write an autobiography, stating: "It's not out of the question. I would like to have my life out there in my own words, rather than speculations.".[71] Elvis Presley estate After Elvis' death at Graceland on 16 August 1977, his will appointed his father, Vernon Presley, executor and trustee. His fortune had dwindled to only $5 million.[72] The beneficiaries of the trust were Vernon, Elvis' grandmother Minnie Mae Presley, and his nine-year-old daughter Lisa Marie Presley, whose inheritance was to be held in trust until her 25th birthday.[73] After Vernon's death in 1979, Elvis' ex-wife Priscilla Presley was named as one of three trustees in his will; the others being the National Bank of Commerce in Memphis, and Joseph Hanks, who had been Elvis and Vernon's accountant.[73] With Minnie Mae's passing in 1980, Lisa Marie became the only surviving beneficiary named in Elvis's will.[73] On her 25th birthday in 1993, Lisa Marie inherited Elvis' estate, which, thanks largely to the stewardship of her mother, Priscilla, had grown to an estimated $100 million.[74] In 1998, Lisa became more closely involved with the management team of the Elvis Presley Trust and its business entity, Elvis Presley Enterprises, Inc.(EPE). She was owner and Chairman of the Board until February 2005, when she sold 85% of the estate's business holdings to CKX, Inc., excluding Graceland itself and the property within it.[73] Lisa Marie Presley continues to be involved, as does her mother Priscilla. Lisa Marie Presley retains 100% sole personal ownership of Graceland Mansion itself and its over 13-acre original grounds and her father's personal effects – meaning costumes, wardrobe, awards, furniture, cars, etc. She has made the mansion property and her father's personal effects permanently available for tours of Graceland and for use in all of EPE's operations.[75] "Elvis Through His Daughter's Eyes" exhibit In February 2012, Lisa Marie Presley opened a new exhibit, "Elvis ... Through His Daughter's Eyes". It is now included in the Graceland VIP Tour, and features 200 items assembled by Lisa Marie and the Graceland Archives team.[76] The personal exhibit looks at Lisa Marie's experience of growing up with a famous father. Home movies, toys and rarely seen family mementos are among the many items on display.[77] Aircraft "Lisa Marie" Elvis' plane named after his daughter In November 1975, her father named one of his private aircraft, a converted Convair 880 jet (original passenger capacity: 100), after her.[78] Elvis spent upwards of $1,000,000 refurbishing it to use as his main transport while on tour.[78] The "Lisa Marie" and one of Elvis' other planes, "Hound Dog II", are currently on exhibit at the Graceland mansion museum of Elvis Presley in Memphis, Tennessee.[78] In January 2015 it was reported [79] that both planes are for sale. They are no longer airworthy but their current undisclosed owner is hoping to gain $10 M in total. The buyer has an option to purchase land adjacent to Graceland to exhibit them independently from Graceland. Discography Studio albums Singles "—" denotes releases that did not chart Music videos Category:1968 births Category:21st-century American singers Category:American expatriates in the United Kingdom Category:American female pop singers Category:American female rock singers Category:American female singer-songwriters Category:American people of Cherokee descent Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Norwegian descent Category:American people of Scotch-Irish descent Category:American pop rock singers Category:Elvis Presley Category:Living people Category:Michael Jackson Category:Musicians from Tennessee Category:People from Memphis, Tennessee Category:People from Hidden Hills, California Category:Songwriters from Tennessee Category:American rock songwriters